Mane Eight and Spike Meets Gosalyn Waddlemeyer/Into The Land Of Nightmares
Later that night, a security guard switched off all the lights in the park and locked the gate making the Mane 8 and Spike stuck at the park by themselves. "Great shortcut, Rainbow!" Said Applejack. "We've been walking for hours!" "I agree with Applejack!" Said Rarity. "I've yet to see a single dragon!" This made Fluttershy very hungry. "I'm still hungry!" She said. Then Rarity gasped that their show was cancelled. "Our show's been cancelled!" She cried. "What do you suggest we do now, Miss Reliable!" "Ok, ok I admitted it, Rarity!" Said Rainbow Dash. "Listen girls." Said Twilight. "We missed our show, the park is closed, we're probably locked in and it's all Rainbow Dash's fault!" "Hey!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. "It's not mine, it's yours!" "Are you happy now?" Twilight asked to Rarity. "I'm just fuzzy all over!" Rarity replied back. "We can't stay here all night!" Said Fluttershy. "Me, too!" Said Pinkie Pie. "I agree with you two." Said Starlight Glimmer. "We've had enough fun for today and now we're getting cold!" "Don't worry girls." Said Twilight. "So, we're locked in overnight, what's the worse that could happen?" "I don't know." Said Spike. Then they heard a roar which was somewhere in the park. "Well, I guess we could starve to death or lions could escape from their cages and terrorize us!" Said Rainbow Dash. Then Rainbow Dash scared Fluttershy more and Sunset Shimmer stopped her and gave her a coin. "Or, we find a phone then call Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna so they can pick us up and take us back to our hotel." Said Sunset Shimmer. "I pick Sunset's plan!" Said Pinkie Pie. "Come on Fluttershy!" "Wait for me!" Said Fluttershy as she joined the others. They found a telephone box and Applejack and Fluttershy went in there first and closed the door infront of Rainbow Dash. "Hey!" She said. "Why don't I get to dial?" "Because it's my order and Fluttershy is first!" Said Applejack. "It won't answer." Said Fluttershy sadly. "Don't worry Fluttershy." Said Twilight. "As soon as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna answer, our troubles are over!" "It's ringing!" Shouted Fluttershy. "Please answer, please answer, please answer!" Then Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna got out of a minivan Twilight hired while the Mane 8 and Spike were on holiday to get to the park but the gate was locked. "Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! Rarity! Sunset Shimmer!" Principal Celestia called. "Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Starlight! Spike! Twilight!" Vice Principal also called to the Mane 8 and Spike but they were on the phone. "They're not home!" Said Fluttershy. Then Rainbow Dash gasped. "We're all gonna die!" She cried as they ran out of the telephone box and stopped. "Hey look!" Said Applejack pointing to a duck girl, who was walking home from school night prom. "C'mon! Let's follow her!" "As soon as I know they're okay, I'm gonna make sure they're all right." Said Principal Celestia, as she and Vice Principal Luna climbed up a ladder and into the park. Meanwhile, the Mane 8 and Spike went inside to find a duck girl inside the house. Then Rarity ran into a spider web and dusted herself off. "I'm all dirty!" She cried. As they continued their way into the castle, Rainbow Dash touched Fluttershy's shoulder and she noticed that she did it. "Rainbow Dash!" Said Fluttershy. "You're not supposed to scare me!" Then Rainbow Dash touched her again. "Cut it out!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "You know it scares me." "I know that!" Said Rainbow Dash. "Shhh! Do you hear that?" Whispered Applejack as they peaked through the door and they found a girl name Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, who was alone reading her note that it says that her mother, Aurora , telling her that herself and her brother, Cody, had to pick her dad, Eric, up from work and should be home by 7 p.m. "Keen Gear!" Gosalyn shouted, smiling. "PIKACHU!" Her pet, Pokémon, Pikachu, shouted, happily. Suddenly they hear the phone ring upstairs and goes to answer it, but there is no one at the other line. Gosalyn and Pikachu then see a shadow of a tree and confuses it for a monster. But it was only Rainbow Dash. "Who are you?" Gosalyn asked. "Nobody." Said Rainbow Dash. "Just us, the eight humans. And I'm a dog." Said Spike, "We're Spike, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer." "Phew." Said Gosalyn, "Pikachu and I thought you were someone else." "Only us!" Said Pinkie Pie.